


Betrayal

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Betrayal

** #3. Betrayal **  
**Word Count:** 228  
 **Characters:** Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane

** Betrayal **  
Betrayal is such a nasty business. 

Tony was betrayed by the one person that he trusted, Obadiah Stane. This was a man that had been at the right hand of his father. Had he been plotting to take control even then?

Tony wondered at the reason for Obadiah to betray him. Was it money? Was it power? Was it both? 

Betrayal is always seen too late.

Tony had no idea that Obadiah was selling to both sides. Maybe it was because he wasn’t paying attention. Tony knew it was really because he didn’t want to see it. You are always blind to the ways of the people you trust the most. 

Betrayal is the deepest of wounds. 

It pained Tony that Obadiah would take what he made for good and make a weapon out of it. The suit was meant to stand for freedom and righting the wrongs done by selling weapons but Obadiah made it death and destruction. Obadiah made it pain and misery. The larger suit that Obadiah had made just made the betrayal larger. It made the wound deeper. 

Betrayal can never be undone. 

Tony had no choice but to put an end to Obadiah. Even if that end meant his own death, he had to do it. He had to sacrifice in order to keep it contained, whatever the cost.

Betrayal was the end. 


End file.
